


Open Your Eyes

by Hamimifk (BatchSan)



Category: YU+ME (webcomic)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Humor, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Hamimifk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Fiona closed her eyes and held her breath. It wasn't really the customary reaction of most people to do when your girlfriend began sliding her hand down her shorts in front of you...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day two of [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com). Set during Part One of [YU+ME](http://rosalarian.com/yume). ^_^

Fiona closed her eyes and held her breath. It wasn't really the customary reaction of most people to do when your girlfriend began sliding her hand down her shorts in front of you, but Fiona was a bit of a hopeless case at perverted things like this.

"Open your eyes, Fi," Lia ordered in a gentle voice.

"No, I'm good."

A sharp exhale of breath. _'Oh man,'_ Fiona thought to herself in a panic, biting her lip and covering her face with her hands. Hopeless, see?

"Come on Fiona, it's not that bad, I still have my shorts on."

"Yes, but your hand is inside of them, touching yourself."

A moment of silence and then the bed shifted as Lia leaned forward.

"I have an idea, Fi. A compromise, if you will. How about we make out while I do it?"

Feeling Lia's warm breath on her cheek, Fiona risked opening her eyes and sighed slightly in relief when all she saw was Lia's brown eyes twinkling at her.

"That doesn't sound too bad," Fiona admitted.

Happily claiming the lips before her, the redhead tried with all her might to lose herself in the wonderful taste and feel of her girlfriend. However, it was hard to ignore the low moans emanating from Lia's throat as they kissed. It was even harder to ignore the arm trapped between them as Lia continued to touch herself. Lia's kisses became more desperate and sloppier the closer she got to her peak, until she withdrew her mouth from Fiona's and buried her face in the crook of the freckled teen's neck.

"Fiona..." Lia groaned against her girlfriend's skin.

While she couldn't see what Lia was doing exactly because of her position, Fiona's face was still bright red as the blonde began panting and nipping her neck and shoulder. The redhead watched the curve of Lia's back as her body strained and arched against her own touch, shoulder blade shifting with her hand's movement below. There was a tingle in the pit of Fiona's stomach as Lia clenched her hip with her free hand, nails burying themselves into flesh, before the blonde gasped sharply, Fiona's name on her lips, and slumped into the freckled and blushing teen.

_'Wow...'_ Fiona thought, releasing a breath she hadn't even realized she'd been holding.

They sat without moving for a long time before Lia finally peeked up at the taller teen, a light blush coloring her cheeks. "You okay?" she asked.

_'Yes, no, oh god, what do I say?'_ raced through Fiona's mind.

Shifting her glasses, Fiona decided to nod, adding, "I'm okay."

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself," Lia said sheepishly.

"No, it's cool. That was... Hot." Fiona smiled.

They giggled for a moment before Lia sat up and kissed Fiona on the lips. She then curled up beside the redhead, resting her head on Fiona's shoulder, and closed her eyes.

"I'll be ready someday," Fiona promised in a whisper.

"I know," Lia said without opening her eyes. "No rush."

"Good thing we have all the time in the world," Fiona chuckled, gazing through her window. "Sort of."

Silent, Lia opened her eyes and stared into the corner of the room, a tear suddenly sliding down her cheek.

"Yeah. All the time in the world," she finally agreed. "Sort of."

  
**-End-**   



End file.
